ChargeMan.EXE
is a NetNavi designed like a train, that runs a railway business with his operator, Al Ferry, transporting Navis and other goods across the Net. ChargeMan is MegaMan's last link Navi in the Gregar version of Mega Man Battle Network 6. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' ChargeMan and Al Ferry enter the Navi Mascot tournament to promote trains. ChargeMan first appears in the Undernet while MegaMan was being attacked by several HeelNavis who were trying to unleash the Cybeast. However, ChargeMan uses his ability, Crazy Locomotive, and runs them over, making them jack-out. He and Al then introduce themselves to Lan and MegaMan who thank them and then leave to continue their search for the Moonstone. ChargeMan and Al lose the tournament, and start giving railroad lessons in Seaside Town. The lesson involves using ChargeMan to guide Mr. Progs to various locations, and avoiding or crashing through obstacles. After completing the lesson, MegaMan and Lan have to defeat Al and ChargeMan for their Cross. ChargeMan can be rebattled afterwards for his Mega Chips. Other media Anime In Rockman EXE Beast, Mayl and Chaud meet Al Ferry and ChargeMan while searching for their other friends in Beyondard. They temporarily take refuge in their town, which is heavily dependent on its railway lines to survive. However, Zoano JunkMan, whilst searching for junk to add to his ever-expanding collection, attacks the town, wanting to seize all of its railway lines for himself. After he is defeated, he leaves behind a time bomb set to explode in the town, and ChargeMan eventually manages to transport the bomb out of town where it explodes, deleting Zoano JunkMan in the process. In the third episode of Rockman EXE Beast+, an image of him appears in the game outside of the chip shop. Manga In the extra chapter of Volume 12, ChargeMan appears in the Program Advance "Boscono Panic Express" aka "Crazy Locomotive" to defeat Bugriser. Power and Abilities *'Panic Train:' ChargeMan is constantly moving across the battlefield. Contact with him or his cargo boxes result in damage. *'Volcano Charge:' ChargeMan fires several cinders at random panels in MegaMan's area. *'Crazy Locomotive:' ChargeMan rests for a while before rushing at MegaMan at amazing speed. Later versions have him continue to speed down the player's current row if the first one misses. Charge Cross *Non-dimming Fire chips can be charged for up to +100 attack depending on how long they are charged. *After each turn while this Cross is in effect, MegaMan's Custom capacity expands by 1. *Charge Shot is Charge Tackle, which dashes three panels down the players row, dealing 30 + (20 x Buster Attack) Fire and Breaking damage. *Charge Beast's chip charge attack is Charge Bite, where he unleashes a roar, freezing all enemies temporarily, and fires a Gregar head at the locked-on enemy for 70 + (30 x Buster Attack) Fire damage. Gallery Chargeman concept art.png|Concept art of ChargeMan. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 6 bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire bosses Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis Category:Vehicular design